


Young Kylo is thoroughly laid

by bedb



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: Snoke wants to see the effects of an aphrodisiac on Kylo. Ketha a professional madam who works for the Hutts decides she will help the young dark sider ride out the effects of powerful drugs and even more powerful urges in his body. Kylo doesn't want this, but Snoke insists.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Young Kylo is thoroughly laid

Everyone knew the Hutts ran the largest illegal cartel in the galaxy. Anything a life form with the correct currency wanted could be had for the right price, and Snoke was interested. This kind of power could be unsettling unless the Hutts were reminded occasionally that they were not the masters of the galaxy; he was. Contacting the Grand Hutt Council, the Supreme leader inquired as to how the Hutts could be of service to the Empire. After all Snoke was not interested in how they made their dime only that it benefited the First Order, and if it could not directly benefit the First Order, it had better not harm it.

The Grand Hutt Council on Nal Hutta decided that the best way to show the Supreme leader that the Hutts would probably not be much of a benefit to the First Order but would definitely not be a threat was to invite Snoke to the planet. To the surprise of everyone, Snoke agreed to a meeting on a planet less hostile to the Supreme leader’s physical problems. There was a Hutt operation on Dandoran that was more to Snoke’s liking. He would be there within the week. 

The Council sent two of its most senior members to Dandoran and ordered the younger operators into an emergency meeting. Everything had to be ready just in case the Supreme leader wanted to sample some goods. This meant spice, even the valuable glitterstim-donan mixture, or rare Alderaan wine. Those who knew Snoke did not believe he would be interested in sex, but it needed to be available just in case.

Since the Supreme leader was human, more or less, a varied pallet of sex providers, male and female were readied for his visit. Jendo was in charge of this operation for the Hutts and his personal assistant Ketha, a human female one might call a madam would be handling the ride if one was required.

And Ketha was very good at her job. She made sure her providers were clean and that the drugs they fed their clients were not diluted down or poisonous. The Supreme leader was only going to get the best if he desired this aspect of their business. At forty Ketha was surgically enhanced with a perfect body, and a face sculpted to look more like your father’s darkest fantasy than an angel you introduced to your mother. Her black hair was always worn long and pulled back with an ivory barrette holding it in place , eyes that could not look innocent if she tried were painted to off set their spectacular silver green color, and that perfect body that the other females desired to emulate helped her stand out in a crowd, even when she hid her body beneath translucent silk robes. Golden sandals complimented her carefully manicured feet. For Snoke’s visit, she had her nails painted a matching color of blood red. She would be standing at Jendo’s side when the Supreme leader showed up…if he showed up.

And for whatever reason, the Supreme leader decided to pay them a visit. Ketha had the house staff do a quick sweep over of the formal gathering room, a conference room where wealthy men met to pretend they were there for business. Blue silk wallpaper covered with exotic birds and plants adorned the walls, while incense rare and delicate was lit in dragon headed incense burners. Jendo was naturally anxious about this visit, but Ketha assured him that unless the Supreme leader was a pure sociopath, all would go well. At the appointed hour, they arrived. One of the leaders of the Grand Hutt was with them. Ketha thought it odd that a creature as powerful as a Hutt would be afraid of something like Snoke. Jendo trying to look confident smoked a water pipe on a bed of ornate cushions. 

When Snoke entered the room, Ketha’s first impression was one of skepticism; he could not be a true human. He was taller than most men and his head was misshapen, scarred and yellowish. He walked with a limp while using an ivory cane to support himself. Finely carved vines wound around the shaft while a strange skull topped it. If it was meant to be intimidating, it was working.

Five of the men with him were officers in standard gray uniforms, quite ordinary looking in appearance, but the sixth was covered from head to toe in black, a mask covering his face. Taller than the other men but not as tall as Snoke, he radiated a dark dangerous power…and youth. This dark clad being was barely a man. She had never told anyone this, but she could sense the force users, and this young man was a powerful one. Naturally all the men in the group noticed her. At their core all men were alike. It was just finding what triggered their desires.

Ketha did not know if the young dark power user sensed her own mediocre powers or if it was simply her interest in him that turned his head towards her. Lowering her eyes and folding her hands in front of her, she did not want to appear to be threatening him. A moment later she felt him nudging at her thoughts. Knowing it was pointless to try and stop him, she simply opened her mind and let him wander around a moment before receding. She was a whore and a madam….not much to see there.

Jendo was in the middle of explaining what they did when Snoke stopped him. “I want a demonstration,” the Supreme leader said and folded both hands on top of the skull. His grin reminded Ketha of a snarl, and she could sense something malignant behind the suggestion.

Jendo blinked twice very slowly and then turned to Ketha, “Certainly. Can we set up a demonstration?”

“I anticipated it,” she answered and turned to a couple that she had selected for the possibility. 

Snoke tutted her choice and said with a cadaverous smile, “Not them. I want to see what it does to my apprentice, Kylo Ren.”

The young man in black turned to his master and protested, “Supreme leader…I….”

“You refuse?” Snoke asked, a dangerous threat in his voice.

“No, master, it’s just, I have never done this before.”

“Then it will be an education for both of us.”

Ketha felt the fear roll off Kylo Ren. He didn’t know what to do and was terrified. Ketha decided she would be the one to help him through his first ride on drugs. Dropping the silken robe exposing a lean full breasted body, while one of the girls behind her picked up the robe, she approached the crystal dish that contained several small silver packets. Completely naked but for her golden sandals, she had the complete and undivided attention of all the First Order officers, and she couldn’t help but wonder if any of them would have willingly traded places with Kylo. One of the men, a red head had a sadistic leer on his face when their eyes briefly met. Selecting one of the silver packets, she turned to the frightened young man. He was bleeding so much power it made her uneasy. This was punishment to him.

“We need to find a comfortable place, and you need to disrobe,” she said kindly and smiled. “Supreme leader,” she said cautiously to Snoke. “Do you wish for all to see this, or is it private?” She felt Kylo’s relief when everyone but Snoke and the two Hutts were dismissed.

Now he removed his helmet and exposed a lean young face with high cheek bones and dark eyes. There was a vulnerability about him that surprised her. A black mane covered his head and curled at his neck. He looked down at the helmet and then at her. “This way” she said.

She led them down a long carpeted hallway to a room designed to heighten the senses. There was an ivory table on one side of the room where toys were kept in the drawers. He set the helmet on top of it beside a figurine that looked like an elegant multicolored fish. Ketha thought it was pretty; he stared at it and waited. Cushions covered most of the carpeted floor from wall to wall and there were silk covered chairs by the door. A large bed that could hold many pressed against one side of the wall. An enormous mirror covered the wall behind it. “You need to undress first,” she said and climbed on the bed. “The drug takes affect quickly. You need to be ready when it hits.” She kicked off her sandals.

Snoke entered the room and sat in one of the chairs while the Hutts found comfortable places to wait. They did not normally watch their clients partake of their delights but they were afraid to leave Ketha alone with Snoke, not that they could do much if he decided to play some seriously sadistic games.

“Will you be using any?” Kylo asked, his voice a low tremble, as he pulled the heavy tunic over his head and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. 

“No,” she answered readily. One of them had to be sane during this ride.

There were several layers of clothing that he had to shed before exposing a pale beautifully sculpted body. When was the last time a breeze had kissed his bare skin? He sat on the edge of the bed and removed the high top military boots. She smiled; he had large feet to go with his size. 

Kylo had to stand to remove the leather trousers. At each snap he became more nervous throwing wary eyes at Snoke. When he skinned the leathers down his thighs, Ketha marveled at how strong they were. Nothing soft or flabby about him. For a moment he stood naked staring at Snoke. What was he expecting? What was he hoping for? Turning back to Ketha, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for what came next. For a moment she allowed her face to show her appreciation. He didn’t want to be here, but she wanted him to see that she liked what she was seeing. He really was a beautiful young male. Opening the silver wrapper, she held the thin wafer to his lips. Cautiously he took the small cake of spice into his mouth and let it dissolve on his tongue.

“I won’t let anything bad or embarrassing happen to you,” she promised as the spice kicked in almost immediately. He threw his head back and moaned as every molecule in  
his body was suddenly a million times more sensitive. And he hated it. Ketha worried about the anger she felt radiating off him, but it didn’t seem to be aimed at her. She did not touch him until he was ready to be touched.

Their first physical contact was her taking his hand and easing him up on the bed where they faced each other on their knees. His cock was already hard, his balls tight against his body. There was fear and desire in his dark eyes. Since Snoke wanted a show, Ketha decided she would give him one without hurting his frightened manchild. She moved closer, pressing his cock against her belly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her lips for a kiss. He lowered himself to meet her, and for a first kiss it was passionate and hungry. He devoured her mouth. She knew the simple act of kissing was sending jolts of desire through his body. Even the fine hair on his breast bristled at her touch, his nipples darkened and as hard as pebbles beneath her palm. If she had wanted, she could have brought him to orgasm just by focusing on them. When she took his full lower lip between her teeth and bit down gently she imagined the exquisite pain surging through him. 

Breaking free, she lowered her hands to his shoulders and nibbled on his throat and collar bone. He moaned loudly and reached for her breasts. The boy had good instincts, but he was fighting the loss of self-control. This was not what he wanted. She planted another quick kiss on his full lips and slid her hands down his body. She paused again at his nipples and this time took the right one into her mouth and teased it with her teeth while scraping the other one lightly with her nails. He grabbed her head and held it tightly to his muscular breast. The only way to get free was to drop her hand and grab his dick. Now she had his full and undivided attention. He released her.

Hunger burned in his eyes as she backed up and ran her free hand down his hard belly to his straining cock. This only made him harder. If it was painful, he didn’t show it. She ran her nails lightly over the slick head. A moan rattled deep in body as she sucked on the swollen head. Repositioning herself, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could with her tongue lashing the thin fine skin on the underside of his cock. Deep throating him would be difficult at this angle, but she could play with the tender foreskin and run her tongue along the silken shaft. He was young, high on drugs, and his stamina was …well, he didn’t have any. He grabbed her head between his hands and held her in place as the first of many powerful orgasms shook his body. She could tell he didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t know what to do. All he knew was, the lust raging in his body was still there and growing stronger. 

Ketha got free and rose on her knees in front of him. No longer held back by fear or inhibition, he kissed her and tasted himself. Even the act of kissing sent waves of pleasure through him. And he was greedy to kiss her, hungry for more of what he denied himself. Open mouthed, she taught him how to kiss in a way that was more erotic than a press of the lips. She nipped on his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth, releasing it slowly with her teeth. He imitated her and came up with some moves of his own. God bless young males wanting to impress their lovers.

Laying her back on the bed, he nibbled on her throat and collar and took her left breast in his large hand. Gazing at it for a long moment, he dropped his head and took the coral nipple into his mouth. He was eager to know a woman’s body as intimately as he could. And his instincts were very good. Even though she was a whore, he kissed and nibbled his way down her body until he was nosing her shaved pussy. Apparently he had seen this in her thoughts when he touched her mind. Relying purely on instincts, he used his mouth and tongue to drive her slowly out of her mind. When he gazed back up the length of her body, his dark eyes were full of conquest. Ketha gave him his own show when she took her nipples between her fingers and played with them. Her own orgasm followed. Surprising the hell out of her. She had become emotionally invested in this young darksider.

With conquest burning in his eyes, Kylo rose up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Was it possible his cock was even harder than before? “On your hands and knees,” he said. Ketha turned around for him. She watched him in the mirror as he positioned himself between her legs. He stroked her pussy with his hand before placing himself at the entrance of her vagina. His first thrust was so hard it was almost painful. The boy was thick and long, and he filled her completely. He lifted his eyes and met hers in the mirror. Kylo may not have wanted this, but at the end of the day, he was pure male and acted accordingly.

Snoke was getting his show. The sound of pounding flesh filled the room. Ketha watched the change pass over Kylo’s face. Closing his eyes, he grabbed her hips as his thrusts became erratic. When he came again and collapsed across her back, Ketha noticed Snoke in the moving towards them. Horror filled her mind. What was he up to? Snoke laid a gnarled hand on Kylo’s damp back. He wouldn’t! 

Kylo froze, his eyes on hers in the mirror. Terror filled his mind. Snoke smiled and ran his crooked fingers over the young man’s smooth muscular back seeming to caress him, and reached under him and hefted his cock and balls feeling the weight of them in the palm of his hand.. Kylo dropped his head, no longer able to watch Snoke paw him. He tensed up as Snoke became even more intimate. Please, not that!

Ketha turned around so that she was facing Kylo, now in frozen in terror on his hands and knees. Taking his head in her arms, she gently held his head against her breasts and stroked the side of his face. What was Snoke wanting? With the drugs running through his blood, Kylo couldn’t help but respond to Snoke’s touch. A horrible thought tore into Ketha’s thoughts. Did Snoke mean to rape Kylo? Was that what this was all about? There was no indication the Supreme leader even had an erection, thank god. But there were things he could do to humiliate the younger man. Things that he could use to torment him.

The muscles in Kylo’s arms shivered from the effort of controlling himself while his master touched him the same way a buyer would a prize animal. Ketha kept stroking the side of his face and tried to ignore the tears she felt on her breasts. Kylo’s stress level was steadily rising and would soon erupt violently if Snoke didn’t stop. Not wanting to be anywhere near this beautiful boy when he exploded, she released his head and reached out to Snoke. “Let me,” she offered and laid her hand on Kylo’s back. Snoke paused, his pale ice blue eyes on her face. “I’m very good at breaking these babies in without traumatizing them.” This was true, and she could only imagine what Kylo was thinking, but Snoke looked interested.

With two hands on his body, only one desired, Kylo hung his head and waited. He had not wanted this. Shame burned inside of him as Snoke’s hand slid over his flank and down his thigh. Ketha’s hand stayed firm but was light, her nails sending shivers through his body, while Snoke’s hand humiliated him. What had he done to deserve this? How had he displeased the Supreme leader?

If Snoke’s face had been any uglier, Ketha would have run in fear, but there was no way she would let Snoke have his way with this boy. Looking away from Snoke, she ran her hand across Kylo’s back. So much strength in his body, so beautiful. “ On your knees” she said, and considering the alternative, he obeyed her. Snoke backed up.

“He really is beautiful,” Ketha said and ran her hands over his muscular breast, pausing to tease the hyper sensitive nipples. Kylo closed his eyes and trembled. There was a new stress building in his body, one that was easily seen. Ketha took him in hand and ran her thumb over the sensitive head. He would be so easy to get off, but this was not what Snoke wanted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Nuzzling his face, she softly said, “I’m going to mount you. It might hurt a little, but it won’t last. Promise.” Moving her lips to his ear, she whispered, “I don’t want him to hurt you.” He took her face between his hands and kissed her hard. He didn’t want this, but her simple kindness was something he was not used to. 

Ketha was a professional and the men she serviced valued her skills. She actually liked men, most anyway, and it showed in her attention to detail. They wanted to experience something out of the ordinary, not to be raped. Snoke wanted her to rape the young man he forced into this situation. But Ketha would not willingly turn anyone against desire and passion. Climbing off the bed, she went to the table and opened it. Kylo watched her in the mirror, his brows knitting together when she brought out a plastic phallus attached to a harness. She also found a tube of gel to make it easier on him. Once she had the phallus on, she returned to the bed. He had to put his hand on it, to feel it before allowing her to use it on him. Only after throwing a wary glance at Snoke did he turn around.

She used her fingers to stretch him out and lube him up. It actually felt good to him, and she was certain he would enjoy it if he allowed himself. “Watch me in the mirror. And relax,” she said and positioned herself behind him. Her initial attempt was met with resistance. “Relax,” she said and held the phallus in one hand and his lovely ass with the other. “Close your eyes and breathe.”

It took some careful coaxing to get the toy inside of him. Then she stopped and gave him a chance to become adjusted to it. Thankfully the drugs in his system were still flowing strong; his entire body pulsing electric. She helped by gently rubbing his perineum letting him feel the deep pleasure that was beginning to bloom in his belly. Still, he could not wrap his mind around anything other than this was being done to punish him. And no matter how gentle she was, he was never going to really enjoy it. In fact, even though she was turning his insides into a flame of desire and need, he still hated it. When he gasped and closed his eyes, she knew she had him.

Snoke watched with greedy eyes, a sadistic smile on his misshapen face. When Kylo opened his eyes again and met hers in the mirror, she could see he was wrapped in so much sensation that he didn’t know what to do. Ketha nodded at him and began the slow fuck. A slight change of angle sent her young victim into another realm. She had found the exact spot that turned his brain into mush and sent him closer to a mind blowing orgasm. He was not going to need any manual stimulation, although she imagined it might ultimately be better for his mind.

“Use your hand,” she said as he neared his climax. He grabbed himself. The look of surprise on his face, the black hair falling over his brow and clinging to his sweaty neck, was beautiful. Locked in his passion he threw his head back and growled when he came undone this time. 

It took him minutes to finally come down from the sex and drug induced euphoria, Snoke got up and grabbed a fistful of long black hair and pulled Kylo’s head back. He stared into Kylo’s eyes, but Kylo could not return the gaze. Ketha removed the phallus from his body and unfastened it. Leaving it on the floor, she waited to see what Snoke wanted next. Kylo was still pulsing with drugs, and it would be a little while longer before they wore off completely. Ketha admired the long length of Kylo’s throat. He really was a beauty.

“Clean up and meet me at the shuttle,” Snoke finally ordered with a sadistic smile. “And don’t take too long.”

Snoke and Hutts finally left Kylo to Ketha. He was not ready yet to leave and grabbed her arm, pushing her down on the bed slicing her in half with his still hard cock. Ketha wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his nipples between her fingers. He rose on his arms, sweat dripping off body, and took his time fucking her. An irreverent thought came to mind; his cock was going to be raw after this. But he didn’t act like it was bothering him. When his skin flushed and his lips shaded a darker red, she knew he was about to cum. He dropped his head and kissed her. God bless these babies; she hoped he had fucked all the drugs out of his system because to be honest, he was wearing her out.

Both of them needed a shower when it was over. She led him to the blue tiled shower and bath and turned the water on. He said nothing as she adjusted the spray and temperature. When the water hit his back, he smiled and turned around. She took soap to his back and lovely ass. He looked around and grinned. Washing each other became half the fun, and when he spent an in ornate amount of time soaping her breasts, she wondered if she was really contemplating ‘one more time’? “I would think you would be worn out,” she said and slipped away before he could act on whatever was on his mind.

He sped after her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. “One more,” he said hopefully. “I want to try what you did to me.”

“Can you even get it up?” she asked and looked down in stunned silence. His cock was rising to the occasion. What was driving him? “Is this a dark side power?” she teased.

He smiled. “Can we?”

Who could say no to that face. Ketha got a condom out of the drawer and extra lube. Her poor butt was about to get a work out because he was a big boy. But she managed. And watching his face in the mirror was worth it. His dark eyes melted as his passion grew, and his coral lips parted as he took deep breaths between strokes. Snoke’s presence had frightened him, but alone with her, and he was as eager as a puppy to please.

At the end Kylo decided he liked pussy more than ass, which pleased Ketha. Pussy came with its own lubrication. She was also grateful he was ready to leave her side, although she hated to see him don that heavy black uniform. He was going back into hiding but at least the boy had a man’s swagger.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked through the vocal manipulator.

“Take a nap. You wore me out.”

She could feel the satisfaction rolling off him, so male, so proud. There was also hesitation, but she felt his resolve to not be bullied by Snoke or the others. Curling up naked on the bed, she smiled and said, “Remember you got for free what those others could never afford.”

Kylo returned to the shuttle where they were waiting for him. “I thought I might have to send someone for you,” Snoke remarked sarcastically.

Kylo took the seat beside the pilot and answered, “I fucked her two more times.”

“Only two?” Hux asked viciously.

“She was getting tired,” Kylo said as the shuttle lifted. No one could see his grin behind the mark.


End file.
